The Feral King
by TheEternalSage18
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was running from a mob and met a little kit that would help change his life for the better? Kekkai Genkai Naruto. Naruto/?. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1: A New Challange

**AN: This is my first ever fan fic and I am hoping that ****you all like it. I am not afraid to listen to ideas. As of right now I do not know any of the pairings. All I know is that Naruto will never be with anyone that is more than five years older than him or Sakura, Ino, Temari, or Tenten. I would be fine with anyone else or even a harem. Just review my story and I will think about any suggestions you may have.  
><strong>

**I was planning on bringing in a couple of the other jinchuuriki during the chunin exam arc. Let me know if you want any other well known characters to come in for the exams.**

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Upper Being/Biju ****Talking"**

**"Jutsu(****English Translation)"**unless I don't know the Japanese name.

**_'Upper Being/Biju Thinking'_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part, character or jutsu from 'Naruto'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A New Challenge<strong>

It was a late night and around the village the villagers seemed at peace, as if nothing around could bother them. That is, all of them but one, and this one seemed the most out of place in the seemingly peaceful place. This one person is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. This young, blond boy was found running for his life towards the forest. As he passed you could hear the voices of villagers scream at him lines like "Get back here demon!""We are going to finish the Yondaime's job!"

Naruto Uzumaki is a young, spiky-haired blond 12 year-old boy with three vertical birthmarks in the shape of whiskers on each cheek. The young boy wore a bright orange and blue jumpsuit that's color could only be described as 'kill me orange'. He walked around in black ninja sandals with what looked to be a pair of small blue goggles on his forehead.

Naruto was running for his life for what seemed like the hundredth time. He always wondered why everyone hated him. He never did anything to them that couldn't be washed away or be replaced. So why did they hate him? He was so into his thoughts he never noticed his surroundings changing into the deep recesses of the very forest he was running to for cover.

Settling out of his haze Naruto noticed the change in environment and began to settle down. He escaped another beat for the hundredth time in his life. Seeing how it was still somewhat early in the evening he decided to go around the forest to his favorite spot for comfort, the hokage monuments.

* * *

><p>Arriving on scene Naruto came to find himself on his favorite spot in the entire village. As he was looking over the edge of his hero's face he contemplated why it was the villagers hated him. It was another year he would get attacked on the day of his birthday, October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack all those 12 years ago. Little did he know that just out of site there was a pair of green, slitted eyes in the shadow watching him with rapt attention while hiding in the very woods he just escaped from.<p>

As Naruto was thinking when he suddenly felt like he should turn around only to see himself face to face with a little orange and red fox with green, slitted eyes staring at him with open attention. Just as he had time to notice, he looked over the fox to see that the little kit looked to be only a few weeks old with white tipped ears and a white tipped tail.

The little kit just started at Naruto for what seemed like hours, as was only minutes, before it went up to him and nestled itself into Naruto's lap, perfectly content with just laying there. That was, until the heard the scream of a man yelling, "Look, the demon found its own kind. Let's take care of the little demon and its pet right here and now!"

Just as he heard this scream, Naruto turned himself to the clearing to see that the mob he had been running from looking at him with clear disdain and hatred in their eyes. As soon as he saw this, the little orange kit jumped out of his lap and ran for the forest. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto took off after the little kit searching for any way out of this. As he kept running he noticed the kit was leading him into and old abandoned house out of the sight of the village. Just as he was about to grab the fox and run away, Naruto noticed the little kit running through what looked to be a small doggy door. Wondering why this house had a doggy door, Naruto crawled through it himself and came out on the other side to find the kit looking at him with its head cocked to the side waiting for him to finally get the rest of the way into the house.

Now getting a good look at the house Naruto noticed something strangely familiar about this house. As he looked around he found it to be a quiet, humble home with ten bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen that was all well placed in a three story country home with a basement that left Naruto to curiously wonder what was down there as it was seemingly locked tight. In the first eight bedrooms all Naruto found was what were normal, comfortable looking, queen sized beds with bedside tables with lamps on them, dressers on the other side of the room along with what look to be decent sized walk in closets. Then coming upon the ninth room, Naruto had a feeling of nostalgia as he walked into what must have been the master bedroom. The bed was a long, white, cotton king-sized bed. On both sides of the bed were more bed side tables. On one there was a picture of what appeared to be a young, pregnant, red haired woman holding her stomach. Standing next to her was what appeared to be a tall, young, blond haired man with strong blue eyes that seemed like they were staring into your very soul.

While Naruto was staring at the picture in a haze, he was barely able to make out the sounds of a young voice speaking to him.

"Huh? Hello? Who's there? I didn't know anyone lived here, I am sorry for intruding." While saying this Naruto was wondering who he was talking to and how he didn't sense them when he entered the house.

While he was musing to himself he didn't think to look down to see a young grey-blue colored wolf pup staring up at him with curious eyes. Just as Naruto was about to speak again he heard the young voice only this time a little louder. "Hello? I'm down here."

Startled Naruto look down only to see the wolf pup. He was starting to question his sanity until he heard to young voice again. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

This time staring at the pup Naruto openly expressed his thought, "Ok, now I know I'm going crazy. I swear to kami that this little wolf pup was talking to me."

"But I was talking to you." Startled by the revelation Naruto looked down on the pup again started to wonder how he was talking to it until another question came to his mind, "What are you doing here little guy, shouldn't you be with your pack?" Knowing enough about canine families thanks to his classmate Kiba, Naruto knew that without a pack a young wolf pup wouldn't last very long by itself unless it was able to somehow find its own way of getting food and water.

After hearing his question the little pup looked down at the floor and returned to say, "I wish I was but not too long after I was born my pack was forced to leave me because of some hunters coming to collect our furs."

After hearing this Naruto's heart strings were pulled for the little pup as he too lost his parents when he was young. Another questing then came to Naruto's mind as he stared at the now solemn pup, "Why are you here and how did you find me?"

Listening to Naruto the young pup decide to give him an answer, "I was waiting for my friend here and I thought I smelt her when I was coming up here and when I saw you I became curious because you still smell like her."

"What do you mean I smell her? And who are you talking about?" Naruto decided to ask.

"He was talking about me." Looking around to find another young voice, albeit much softer, to find that it was coming from the doorway. Naruto was astonished to find the little orange fox kit that he was following earlier walking into the room. Just as it g had gotten halfway to him the kit decided to sit down on its haunches and stared up at Naruto before it started to talk again. "And what he meant when he said that you smelled like me is that he means that you smell like a fox."

Getting confused at the statement Naruto stared at the kit for a moment before finally expressing his thoughts, "What do you mean I smell like a fox, until today I have never been around a fox? And why are you two here and why am I able to talk to you?"

By now the pup and the kit were also curious as to why his scent was that of a fox until they caught the second question as the kit decided to answer for them, "We don't know why you smell like a fox or how you can talk to us, but we do know that we are here because we were both abandoned and have nowhere else to go." It finished with a bit of a downbeat town.

'_So they're like me. They are lonely and don't have any other family,'_ Naruto thought sadly. As he kept thinking he remembered something he heard while walking down the street one day a few weeks ago about the Inuzuka and their ninkin dogs. How he heard them he didn't even know even though he has always had a sense of smell and hearing on par with if not better than most of the Inuzuka clan members. Remembering that if ninja had animals they could possibly be trained into ninkin, he made his decision, "If you two want you could always come and stay with me in the village."

As if answering their prayer to get away from the loneliness, the pup and the kit decided o agree as to now they would finally have somebody.

Thinking about it Naruto didn't have any idea how to train ninkin. Knowing that old man hokage probably had a book on it or something he decided to go see the old man. Yet, looking outside Naruto noticed how long he had been at the house talking to the young kit and pup. Looking outside he found the sky to have become pitch black. Knowing that it was too late to try to walk home now, especially since he didn't know if the villagers were still hunting him down, Naruto decided that he could talk to the hokage tomorrow and set off to one of the other rooms to go to sleep for the night seeing no other option.

Settling in one of the other beds in the house Naruto got under the sheets as the kit and pup spread out on the bed before quickly going to swift unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Right after falling into unconsciousness Naruto seemed to find himself in what looked to be an old sewer with large blue pipes running up and down the walls. In between those pipes were significantly larger red pipes that all look to be coming from one direction. Deciding to follow the pipes to where they came to join, Naruto found himself standing in front what looked to be a giant gate with no foreseeable top or end as he was standing in what was about 4" of water.<p>

Looking around, Naruto noticed that the gate had some sort of tag on the entrance where a lock should be. Looking closely he found to tag to have a kanji symbol for "seal" on it.

"**So my container finally decides to pay me a visit."**

Startled, Naruto looks into the bars to see two large, red, slitted eyes looking back at him. Deciding he want to know what was going on Naruto decided to find out, "Who are you and where am i?"

"**Oh my simple-minded container, we are in your mind. To answer your other question I am the all great and almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **Roared the mighty fox as looked down at the shell shocked Naruto.

"How can you be the Kyuubi! The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled. Not wanting to accept that the Kyuubi was alive.

"**Poor fool, you can't come to believe that the truth was kept from you to help you, can you? The Yondaime just sealed me in a child. That child just so happens to be you, kit." **The Kyuubi watching in amusement as the words flickered through Naruto's head while he tried to process what the great fox just told him.

To Naruto this explained so much. _'The glares, the beatings, the rejection… They all make sense now… But I know I am not the fox, how can they not see that…'_

As these thoughts were going through his head the Kyuubi watched trying to gauge his reaction to see how he would react to the news. He was just about to speak when he heard Naruto's voice…

"They're stupid…"

"**What was that kit?"** The Kyuubi asked, still trying to figure out the blond kid's reaction as his hair was keeping his eyes hidden in the dark.

"I said they're stupid!" Naruto yelled, finally lifting up his head showing the fire and determination in his eyes," They treated me like a demon because of what's in me, but they don't even try to get to know me thinking that I was just you! If they weren't so stupid they would realize that I am no more an almighty demon as you are a petite little house cat!"

Surprised by his reaction, the Kyuubi asked the first thing that came to his mind, **"So what are you going to do about it. Are you just going to sit around and take it or are you going to show them how wrong they are and show the world that you are no longer its puppet."**

Thinking on what to say Naruto stood tall and looked straight into the great demon's eyes, "I'm going to show them just who they're messing with and show them how different I am from you using my own power! I am going to show them how much of a dead last I am and show them that I will protect this village with all my might! I am going to get stronger than anyone before me ever was and become the greatest hokage ever! Believe it!"

As Naruto finished his rant he never noticed the Kyuubi's smirk as it said, **"Good, don't let go of your dreams and show them the true power of the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki." **Saying this, the Kyuubi noticed that in the outside world the sun had started to rise in the east signifying that a new day would soon be upon them.

"**Now go kit, a new day is coming and it is time to show your true potential." **Just after he said this, the physical form of Naruto shimmered back into his own reality. As he saw this, the Kyuubi had one last thought before finally going back to rest, _**'Go show them your potential kit, show the world what it means to mess with the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!'**_

* * *

><p>Waking up Naruto noticed the sleeping kit's and pup's forms before looking outside and seeing the rising son. Remembering that he needed to go see the hokage this morning he got up to pick up the kit and pup then head back to his apartment to take a shower.<p>

While he was heading home he was happy to see that not many people were up yet so he was not receiving many glares. Finally getting home to his apartment he made sure that everything was the same as he left it. He was happy to realize that everything was ok.

He didn't live in the nicest of places, sure, but it was still his and he was proud of it. As he looked around he remembered all of the things left that he still had to fix. The paint on the walls were chipped and pealing, some of the floor boards were loose with rusty nails, instant ramen cups all on the floors with clothes and his lumpy old mattress still need to either be fixed, replaced, or cleaned up.

Sighing as he looked through his clothes he noticed the kit start to wake up and decided to ask her something that he forgot to ask during their encounter the day before. "I almost forgot to ask, what are yours and the pup's names?" He asked curiously remembering that he never brought that up with them yesterday.

Looking back he noticed the small kit's head hang down just before she answered him. "We never learned our names before our previous families abandoned us."

Looking at them with furrowed brows and a sad look in his eyes, Naruto tried to figure out how he could fix this simple problem. As he kept thinking he finally formed a small smile and he asked his question, "How about I name you two then?" He said as he noticed the small look of joy and hope in the young kit's eyes as the young pup was finally starting to stir. "Then how about this, I will name you," he said pointing to the little orange kit, "**Akajima **(Red Streak) and you," as he pointed to the small blue-grey wolf pup, "**Gurēfōsu **(Grey Force)."

As he said this the small kit and pup look at him for a second before finally acting and jumping on him, filled with joy finally being named after so long in their point of view. They stayed like this until Naruto got up, picking up Akajima and Gurēfōsu before putting them in his jacket to prepare to walk to the hokage's office.

As he got the rest of his supplies seeing as he had to go to the academy after his meeting he finally set off for his first stop of the day.

* * *

><p>Looking out the window at the peaceful day, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime hokage, was thinking about his favorite blond knucklehead while he waited for the bane of his and every other kage's existence, paperwork. Wondering what the boy was doing didn't last long as he look up when he heard his door being thrown open. On the other side was none other than his favorite blonde, orange wearing knucklehead.<p>

Hiruzen was an old man with short white hair. He was proud old man who was wearing a long red robe that reached past his feet while wearing a red and white hat with the kanji for fire in the middle of it. The proud man, when in his prime, was once known as the ever famous 'God of Shinobi', or also known as the 'Professor'. He was known and respected across all of the elemental nations as a strong and brilliant man is well known for promoting the 'Will of Fire' to the new and upcoming genin of each year.

"Hello Naruto, what can I help you with today? You do remember that you have to go to the academy today, don't you?" Hiruzen asked in a kindly voice while his attention was focused on the only other person in the room.

Naruto stared at the old hokage for a minute before he opened up his jacket and a small furry orange ball and a small furry grey ball rolled onto the desk right in front of Sarutobi.

Wondering what was going on Hiruzen was about to ask Naruto when he saw the orange ball sprawl out and blink at him with small slitted green eyes. He saw as the orange ball was actually a little fox and look over to see that the grey ball unfurled to show that it was actually, in fact, a small grey wolf pup with small brown eyes. As he watched as the kit and pup get up and took a glance at Naruto before asking, "So, Naruto, I see you have some little pets. Now will you please tell me why they are here and what you want?"

Naruto look at Hiruzen for a second before responding, "I found these two in a house on the hokage monuments last night while I was… exploring the forest. I found out that I could somehow talk to them and asked them if they wanted to come with me and named them Akajima and Gurēfōsu. I wanted to know if you had any books or anything on how to train normal animal into ninkin and if you knew how I was able to talk to them."

Sarutobi sighed; he knew that at least some of this explanation was going to be pointless as he didn't know too much besides the fact that it wasn't a kekkai genkai from either of his parent. So it probably had something to do with his 'tenant'. Getting ready to answer him he heard one sentence he was not ready to hear yet from the boy, "I know about the fox."

Sarutobi was shocked, the boy knew about the fox? Since when has he known and how does he think of the whole thing? But first he had to get one question out of the way, "Who told you and how long have you known?"

Sighing, Naruto had to get this over with quick. "I found out last night. After I talked to Akajima and Gurēfōsu, I fell asleep and found myself in my mind talking to the fox about my seal and what I am going to do with my new knowledge."

Now Hiruzen was curious. Not only had the boy talked to the fox, he also didn't let his emotions out like he thought Naruto would. He was getting more and more curious as the boy talked about his conversation with Kyuubi until they got to the point of Naruto's reply. He was proud to know that the boy didn't think of himself as the demon and only as the container. So growing curious he finally asked the boy what his response to the Kyuubi was.

"I told him that I would just have to prove the villagers wrong and show them how great I am and protect them with all of my power to let them know that I am not the demon, but I am me, Naruto Uzumaki. I am the one and only jinchuuriki to the nine-tailed demon fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am going to prove my will to protect and be the strongest ninja and greatest hokage ever! Believe it!" He said it with so much fire and determination in his voice that Hiruzen could do nothing but believe in this boy. He knew he was going far and that nothing could stop him.

Thinking about what Naruto just said made Hiruzen say the first thing that came to his mind, "Naruto, I only want you to know that I am proud of your decision and support you all of the way." Thinking about what Naruto asked him about the talking to the fox and wolf and the request for a scroll on how to train ninkin, the old man got up from his desk and walked over to one of the shelves and pulled down a scroll before handing it to Naruto, "Naruto, this is a scroll on how to train ninkin from normal animals. As for the talking to the animals, I can't think of a single kekkai genkai that allows that. The closest one I can think of is the Inuzuka's more focused hearing and enhanced sense of smell, but they still can't talk to their partners. So I would consider talking to the Kyuubi about the possibility of it giving you a kekkai genkai when it was sealed into you to see if he was the cause. Other than that I have nothing other to offer you than to say good luck and I know you can do it." The hokage finished with a proud smile and his hand on the boys shoulder before walking back to his desk. He turned around at his desk before seeing that Naruto was still there looking at him with a sheepish grin and a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Did you need something else Naruto?" Sarutobi asked wondering what else to boy wanted.

"Heh he… I was just wondering if you could go with me real quick to get some new clothes before going back to the academy. I really don't feel like being over charged. I love my jumpsuit and all but I figured if I was going to start being more serious that I would need something that wasn't such a sign saying '_Hey! Come kill me! I'm and idiot_' when I go on missions do I?" Hiruzen was happily surprised to see that Naruto was actually going to be taking this serious from now on. Deciding that the boy had a good point, he followed him to the clothing shop to get some new clothes before dismissing him back to the academy to go through the day.

* * *

><p>Back at the academy, the students were just getting back from their lunch break to begin their next set of lessons. As they were about to start the lesson, the class sensei, Iruka Umino, was starting to worry about a certain blonde knucklehead knowing exactly what yesterday was.<p>

Iruka Umino is a 22 year-old chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He is shown to be a medium sized brown haired man that was drawn back in his pony tail. He has dark eyes and a scar across his nose showing what can happen on the battlefield in the shinobi world. He is one of the few people of the Leaf village that don't look at Naruto with hate and scorn. He knows and believes that Naruto is not the fox and should be treated like a normal human.

With growing concern he was about to begin the lesson when he heard the all too familiar sound of the door opening. He was about to turn around and greet the new arrival when he caught the sight of the golden blonde hair. He was about to yell at the blonde when he looked at him again and stopped in his tracks.

Hinata Hyuuga was another person worrying about our favorite blond wondering where he was. Hinata is a short, dark blackish blue haired shy, gentle girl with two short bangs shaping her face. She has lavender colored pupil less eyes that show her of being one of her clan. She is known as the Hyuuga clan heiress, and in the eyes of her clan, a true weakling and failure that shows too much kindness. She wears a light beige jacket that she wore to not reveal her early developed body.

Before she could worry on more though she heard the door open and began to look towards it. As she did she drew a huge blush on her face that was forever known around her classmates as 'Hinata red'. But the reason why she was blushing wasn't because someone was at the door, no, it was because who was at the door. At the door was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, and surprisingly he wasn't wearing his 'kill me orange' jumpsuit.

No, Naruto was now wearing a new outfit that no one had ever seen him in. He still had his spiky blond hair but what was new was that he wasn't wearing his goggles anymore and his hair hung to just above his eyes. Along with the loss of his goggles he changed his pants; he now wore dark blue colored ninja slacks that ended right before his ankles. On his top half he dropped his orange and blue jacket and was only wearing his black muscle shirt with a burnt orange swirl on the front. All in all he looked much better and the students were shocked to know that the dead last actually had some muscle under his stupid orange jumpsuit.

As Naruto walked into the class, you could see Iruka's teacher's assistant, Mizuki, staring at Naruto with clear disdain and hatred which he hurried to cover up.

Mizuki was a white haired chunin around the same age as Iruka wearing, like Iruka, the standard issue chunin flak jacket and long-sleeved blue shirt. He wore the normal dark blue ninja pants that are worn by most Leaf village shinobi.

Naruto was stopped by Iruka before he could take his normal seat over by Sasuke. When he looked at Iruka he noticed he was about to ask a question and just waited so he could answer it and go sit down.

"Hey Naruto, where have you been all day! You missed the first half of the lessons today! You better have a good reason for being over three hours late!" Yelled Iruka as he expected Naruto to complain, whine, get angry and say that he just didn't feel like coming in today. But what he didn't expect was that when Naruto answered, not only did he not complain, whine, or get angry, but he looked straight into Iruka's eyes and answered him in a calm voice.

"I was talking to old man hokage about a few things and then he went with me so I could get some new clothes. I didn't feel like walking around anymore with a jumpsuit that screamed 'Hey! Kill me! I am an idiot!' So he agreed to go with me to get some new clothes… at a fair price." At the end he finished it with a quieter voice so only Iruka could hear him.

Not only did this shock Iruka that Naruto decided to change his clothes, but it also shocked him to know that not only did Naruto think far enough ahead to have the hokage go with him to get new clothes but he also was at the hokage's office without the need of getting caught during a prank. That got him wondering what he needed to talk to him about. Just as he was thinking this a little orange head popped out of the top of Naruto's shirt and made a huge yawn. Wondering what it was until it jumped out of his shirt and onto Naruto's head did Iruka realize what it was. That was when he noticed it was a little orange fox kit. This got him wondering what it was doing with Naruto.

"Naruto, why do you have a little fox with you?" Hearing this everybody in the class returned their attention to the blonde to notice the little kit on his head. It took all of the girls' willpower not to scream out cute and glomp the poor little fox.

"Oh, her? She is just one of the three things that I needed to talk to the old man about." Answered Naruto; knowing that there was still a lot about his talk with the hokage that he couldn't mention around the normal village population. Putting that aside for now he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stirring Gurēfōsu to show to Iruka. "And this little guy was number two."

The next thing they knew Gurēfōsu was gone and in the corner were screeching Ino and Sakura fighting over the poor pup.

Sakura Haruno is a young long, pink haired girl that has a long Chinese styled red dress that has a small slit on the sides to still allow mobility shall she need to run. She was a big fore headed girl that used to always talk with her former best friend, Ino Yamanaka, until they discovered that they both were going after the same boy for their affections, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino Yamanaka is a small platinum blond haired girl in the style of a pony tail with a single large bang shaping the left side of her face. She is from the famous clan of mind walkers that was famous for their interactions in the Leaf's I&T Department. She wore a purple, short sleeved baggy shirt with a purple skirt. She had bandages on her stomach and thighs along with long white arm warmers that led from her wrists to just above her elbows.

"He's mine Ino-pig!"

"No he's mine Forehead Girl!"

"Eh… girls I don't think he is either of yours" Said Iruka, trying to play peacekeeper while at the same time trying not to go deaf from the constant screeching.

"Why not Iruka-sensei," Huffed Sakura as she had a death grip on the poor pup who was trying to stay conscious.

"Because he's mine Sakura." Naruto said as he went to pull the pup from out of Sakura's arms only for her to turn around and huff.

"Why would he want a loser like you to be his owner instead of me? At least I would be able to feed him every day since at least I have parents." She screeched. Just after she finished her statement everyone in the room felt the temperature drop. They realized that the reasoning was Naruto as everyone look at him as he had his hair over his eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

"That was a low blow Sakura…" Everyone in class felt a shiver at the low, cold tone in Naruto's voice when he spoke, "and the reason why I said that he is mine instead of yours is because I am the one who found him and if you put him down you would see that he would rather be with me than a screeching bitch like you!" He finished with a harsh tone of voice that was unheard of from the usual jolly, blonde knucklehead.

Everybody in the class was gaping at him as if he grew a second head, as they have never heard him bad mouth Sakura this way, or at all, before. Wasn't this the same boy who had a crush on the pink haired banshee?

While this was going on, Iruka wasn't sure what to think right now. He was wondering if he should be proud of Naruto for finally sticking up for himself, or mad at him for stopping a lesson and using such vile language in front of the class. In the end, he decided not to do anything as he watch Sakura drop the pup as Naruto picked him up and went up to his normal seat right next to Sasuke, who was watching in slight interest for the entire scene.

Now, Sasuke Uchiha is a young 12 year-old like the rest of his class. He comes from the once prominent Uchiha clan that was four years earlier massacred by his older brother, the prodigy of the Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. He wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan shape on his back, the Uchiha clan crest, that went along with his, as Naruto would say, 'duck butt' shaped brunette hair. He wore white shorts and had an arrogant attitude about himself along with a pair of white, blue trimmed arm warmers that went just past his elbows.

Sighing, Iruka decided to just leave it be and continue with the lesson.

For the rest of the day nobody spoke and the classes went smoothly. Naruto wasn't nearly as loud and he seemed to be trying harder as for his target practice he got 6 out of 10 for both kunai and shuriken. As they continued, Iruka wasn't sure what to think of the way that Naruto was acting during the lessons. Instead of sleeping and not paying attention like what was considered normal, he was calm and attentive and basically dragged in every word that was said to him throughout the day. Although as soon as the lesson ended he was back to his normal knuckle-headed self, yelling and telling jokes and saying that he would be the greatest hokage ever.

This new Naruto was an enigma to Iruka. It was a new Naruto but at the same time he didn't change at all. What changed in the little blonde knucklehead? He couldn't figure him out, but whatever sprung on inside of Naruto's mind apparently kicked him into high gear.

Now that he thought about it, he was proud. The known idiot knucklehead was now testing his potential. Iruka could honestly say that he couldn't wait to find out what his true potential is. Yet, at the moment there was only one thing on the mind of everyone's favorite ninja academy sensei.

"_Whatever you did Naruto, I hope you are happy because you made us proud to know that you have finally decided to act. Please, show this naive village their faults and show them what you are really like. Show them your potential and show them what this village means to you, because I can honestly say Naruto… I am proud of you and I believe that you can do anything you can put your mind to."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of The Feral King. Please keep reading and let me know what you think. I will try to update once a week.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On, Bloodlines,

**AN: I am happy to say that I have finished writing the new chapter of The Feral King. I have decided three women that will at least have some interest in Naruto. Thank you for those of you that decide to review on the first chapter. All forms of criticism is acceptable as long ****as it is constructive. If you see any grammar ****mistakes or anything like that don't hesitate to let me know. I will try to fix it as quickly as possible.**

**If you are wondering who the three I have picked are you will just have to guess. Don't forget that I have the ****poll on my profile that will allow you to pick the rest of the possible love interest. At the most I will pick seven more girls. This story will not have any Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or any other show associated with my story. At the most I own some of the jutsu I come up with.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Moving on, Bloodlines, and a Little Payback<strong>

Several months have passed since that faithful day where Naruto began to try to improve himself to show the world he wasn't going to be weak anymore. As of right now, Naruto was walking out of the academy while talking to his friends Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara during his last week in the academy.

Kiba Inuzuka is another 12 year old boy from Naruto's class that had short, spiky brown hair and slitted black eyes. He had two red fang-like tattoos on his cheeks right under his eyes that were the mark of being a part of the Inuzuka clan. He wore a grey coat with fur outlining along with black pants and blue shinobi sandals. In his hood, on top of his head, was his ninkin partner Akamaru. Akamaru is a small white dog with a black nose that is always with Kiba.

Choji Akimichi is another one of Naruto's class mates. Choji is a chubby boy with spiky brown hair with a red swirl on each of its cheeks. He wears a green jacket on top of a white t-shirt with a white scarf on his neck. He wears dark blue shorts and shinobi sandals with what seems to always be a bag of barbeques in his hands.

Shikamaru Nara on the other hand is a lazy pineapple shaped hair styled boy. He wears a black mesh shirt with a small, opened jacket on that ends about halfway down his torso. He has blue shinobi sandals and brown pants on with tape on his right thigh.

As they were talking, Naruto picked up a familiar scent coming up behind him. Deciding to act on the scent and make fun of his friend decided to start talking.

"You know, Kiba, your sister is pretty hot." Naruto said in a casually tone while looking forward, mentally grinning at what was probably about to happen.

"What was that dobe? I don't think I heard that right." Kiba responded with a wary glare at his blond friend.

'_Oh this is so going to be so worth it.' _Naruto thought. "All that I said was that I think that your sister is hot. I mean, it's not like it isn't obvious."

"You better take that back dobe. Hana isn't hot, hell, I don't even know if there is a normal guy out there that finds her attractive." Kiba said before really thinking of trying to smell around him for familiar scents.

"Is that so, little brother?" A familiar feminine voice said in a sickeningly sweet voice said from behind Kiba. "Then would you mind telling me why that is?"

As Kiba turned around he had a strong feeling of dread creep throughout his body. Turning around he saw his 14 year-old sister Hana looking at him with a sickeningly sweet smile that unnerved him. Yet, if you looked closer you could see the small bit of fire in her eyes threatening him to answer her questing.

Hana Inuzuka is a young woman with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with a small bang in front of each of her big, brown eyes. She has red fang-like tattoos on her cheeks similar to Kiba's to show she is part of the Inuzuka clan. She wears the standard-issue chunin flak jacket with blue shorts that end just above her knees with blue shinobi sandals.

As he turned around, Kiba had a feeling that Naruto just screwed him over. Turning back around, he faced Naruto with a deadpanned expression saying, "I fucking hate you Naruto."

Giving him a cheeky grin Naruto replied with a sarcastic tone of voice, "I love you too Kiba. Now make sure Hana doesn't kick your ass too hard. Don't want her hurting her beautiful hands cracking that thick skull of yours."

Flipping Naruto off one last time, Kiba turned back to Hana with fear in his eyes. "I didn't mean it, Hana, really. I was just trying to get him to drop the subject. I don't think you are inapproachable at all. I think you have always been beautiful." Kiba said with a stutter, suddenly fearing for his safety as his sister seemed to be looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say little brother. I know you didn't mean it. Because if you did, I might not be too happy about it." Hana said in the same sweet voice. Yet, every male there that could sense the dangerous undertone that came with her words shivered in fear for a moment actually feeling nervous for their naive, feral friend.

"Oh he didn't mean too much by it Hana. He wasn't thinking before talking. You are quite attractive if I had to give my own opinion." Naruto said trying to dig his friend out from under the bus Kiba threw himself under, not noticing the small blush on Hana's face.

"Oh it's ok Naruto. I'll make sure he knows he didn't mean it. Besides, it's pretty fun beating his ass every once and a while." Hana said still trying to get rid of her small blush while talk to the blond haired academy student. "I guess I should do my job and get this little runt home safely. See ya later Naruto."

Grinning as the pair left with Kiba glaring daggers at him as they walked, Naruto turned back around to stare at his surprised friends.

Shikamaru was just wondering what happened knowing full well that his friend was a known prankster. He was apparently the only one to notice that the young Inuzuka women had a small blush while talking to Naruto. When he noticed that he intended to figure out what that was all about until Choji spoke first. "Jeez Naruto, did you have to get him in such deep trouble with his sister. I mean really, you didn't have to push him so far. Why was he so defensive about her being hot anyway?"

"I don't know, ever since the first time I met her he's been like that. I don't know why. He said something about my presence did something to some of his clan members." Naruto said with an equally confused voice.

"Well, what I want to know is why Hana was blushing when she was talking to you." Shikamaru inquired, wondering what that was all about. "I mean, it's not like you said anything embarrassing or perverted."

"I don't know. One day I went to the Inuzuka compound to look for Kiba and passed by a few girls around our age that blushed as I walked by. Yet, when I walked by most of the guys around our age, they growled at me and told me to keep moving. Now that I think about it though, I never did find out about all of that." Naruto said in a sincere voice stating that he was actually stumped.

After hearing his explanation, Shikamaru gave Naruto another deadpanned expression while thinking, _'Really Naruto, are you really that dense? Even I know that Inuzukas look for an alpha male presence in a companion along with decent looks and a personality. The girls blushed from your presence and the guys growled because you were stepping on their territory.'_ Deciding not to voice his opinion, Shikamaru decided to ask another question that has been on his mind for a little while, "Besides Naruto, I thought you still had a crush on Sakura?"

"Nope, I got over her months ago. For at least a little while I just plan on focusing on my training and hoping to make genin so that I can work my way up to hokage." Naruto said without even a hint of doubt in his voice, forcing his friends to gape at his casual tone.

Choji was the first to recover decide to ask Naruto for some details, "Really Naruto, I mean just a couple of months ago you would ask her out every day. What happened that changed your mind?"

Deciding to think about it, Naruto answered Choji a few moments later with an even voice, "I think I just realized that I would never be with her. Besides, now that I think about it, I don't even really know what I saw in her. I mean, she screamed at me for talking to her, hit me over the head, and won't stop talking about Sasuke. She isn't even that great looking. I mean, hell, I can think of at least three girls I know that look better than her now that I think about it. I mean, we've all seen Hana and she is obviously more attractive than her. So I just decided I didn't want to be with her and moved on, there are many better women out it the world anyway."

Surprised by how easily he put off Sakura, Choji, deciding to change the subject, said, "So how do you think our last week in the academy is going to be? Do you think that the exams are going to be hard?"

"It's too troublesome to worry about. It should be easy enough to pass. It's the work I'm not looking forward to." Shikamaru said while staring up at the clouds.

"Shika is right; it's going to be a breeze. Besides, let me let you guys in on a little secret of mine." Naruto said while leaning into their ears, "I haven't even been trying the last few months. I wanted to surprise the instructors with how much I've improved over the last few months. I've been practicing at the place I found a few months ago with Akajima and Gurēfōsu."

Stunned, Choji decided to ask where. Naruto just answered saying, "My own little home away from home. I decided to hide all of my training there."

Deciding to leave it at that, the blond turned around and walked away waving behind his back while saying, "Either way, I will see you guys later. I have some important stuff planned for the rest of the day. So I'll see you guys tomorrow at the academy. Don't let the teachers know I was holding back, it won't be as funny. Bye." He said as he stepped out of sight.

Turning back to his chubby friend, Shikamaru decide to place his own opinion before leaving. "He really is something else you now that? Just over the last few months he has change this much. He really is an enigma. Oh well, no sense in worrying about it now. I'll see you tomorrow Choji."

Nodding dumbly, thinking over everything he had just heard, Choji turned around and walked away deciding he was to confused too much to think about everything right now, deciding to just go home.

* * *

><p>Just getting to the house that Naruto found a few months ago, he decided to go around back to the training fields that he found searching a few weeks ago for some more food. The training ground was a wide area with several wooden posts with bull's-eyes painted into the middle of them along with a wide open area that looked like it was used to practice ninjutsu in.<p>

Looking around a little bit, Naruto finally found what he was looking for. Approaching what looked to be a random tool shed in the middle of no-where. What people didn't know is that Naruto asked the Sandaime to put a genjutsu on the building to make it look like an old and ratty tool shed when in reality it was a large warehouse that Naruto built in order to put his scroll collection in it.

Unknown to everyone except for Hiruzen, Naruto was anything but dumb. He would collect every scroll and weapon that he would find that was in decent condition. He had scrolls that ranged from stuff like cooking, biology, anatomy to ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. He had weapons ranging from standard kunai, shuriken, and ninja wire to the unusual like clubs, war hammers and battle axes.

Every night Naruto would travel to this spot in order to train his target practice to reading to new taijutsu styles and work outs. He found out he excelled at taijutsu styles like the iron fist and a style he made by himself, the fox style. So he went out, and for once, used his own money to buy a set of weights that build if you add chakra to them so he could build up his muscle power. It's not like he was lacking in that category, he just figured more could help with his taijutsu styles.

He had also been training Akajima and Gurēfōsu using the books that old man Sarutobi gave him. Stating that every day he had to transmit a small amount of his chakra to them to get them started on having stronger chakra pathways to allow them to step onto water and tree climb like normal ninja.

Naruto also managed to find some scrolls on fuinjutsu allowing him to figure out how to make his own explosive tags and storage scrolls to save some money.

Looking around a little a finding what he was looking for Naruto grabbed a few scrolls from the racks before exiting his library and reactivating his genjutsu. Looking around once more Naruto noticed a little orange puff coming out of a bush a short ways away caused to Naruto to think before yelling out, "I see you there Akajima, you and Gurēfōsu might as well come out. We aren't going to be training for a few hours. There was some stuff I wanted to look through first."

Hearing some rustling, Naruto looked to the left to see Gurēfōsu coming out of the woods with a small rabbit in its mouth. Hearing more rustling set his vision straight ahead where Akajima came out with another rabbit. Looking at them, Naruto realized how much these two have change in the last half a year or so. Looking at them, he realized that they have grown from being just over 8" long and 6" high to about 18" long to 1' high.

Reverting out of his musing, Naruto decide to speak, "Hey guys, today I was going to look through some stuff I have had questions about for a little while now. You guys can either come with me later when I go to ask the old man about it after I start reading or you can stay here and keep practicing your tree walking exercises."

Looking at him for a second and nodding to each other, it was Akajima who decided to speak, "We decide we are going to walk with you to see the Sandaime. We have been stuck up here for too long so it should be interesting going into town."

Agreeing with them that they haven't left the house in a while he conceded to their point before going back to his reading. At the moment he was reading a scroll that he found at an abandoned training ground the week before, he started reading 'Elemental Manipulation and the Ring of Elements'.

Reading for about an hour, suddenly, Naruto shot up startling Gurēfōsu and Akajima. Looking towards his two faithful partners, Naruto decided to speak, "Ok guys let's move out. We're going to go see the old man."

Nodding, they all head out to the Hokage tower wondering just what Naruto read in his new scroll.

* * *

><p>Walking through the Leaf village was uneventful. Besides a few glares and the occasional whispers, it was a normal day for Naruto. Upon seeing the Hokage tower Naruto started speeding up his pace in anticipation to get his questions answered.<p>

Finally arriving at the tower, Naruto ran towards the Hokage office, ignoring the secretary's screams of 'he is busy'.

Upon opening the door, Naruto ran into a man with gravity defying silver with a mask covering the lower half of his face and a leaf headband pulled over his left eye. Looking up at who he ran into, Naruto saw the man eye smiling at him. Happy that the man wasn't glaring at him, he got and bowed saying, "Sorry, I was in a rush and really wanted to ask the Old Man about some stuff I found in this scroll I was reading, I didn't mean to bump into you Mr.…"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Yeah, Kakashi. This will only take a second I think, you can stay if you want, especially if you can answer my question." Naruto said while walking towards Hiruzen, pulling a scroll from his pocket, he said, "I was reading this scroll and wanted to know if you could explain the concept of elemental chakra to me." Naruto said, not realizing the effect it had on the people still in the room.

"Sure Naruto, what do you want to know?" Hiruzen inquired, truly curios on what the young blond wanted to know.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew what the ring of elements is, how I find out what my element is, and if what it said in the scroll is true about put elemental chakra into a certain type of weapon can really augment it in certain ways?" Naruto asked completely curios on the subject at hand.

Now truly interested, Kakashi decided to step back into the room and answer for the Hokage, "Well, Naruto to answer your first question, the elements are fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. The cycle goes like this: Fire beats wind but loses to water, wind beats lightning but loses to fire, lightning beats earth but loses to wind, earth beats water but loses to lightning, and water beats fire but loses to earth. With each element, if the jutsu used are the same skill level the element that is greater wins but if the weaker element is a higher ranked jutsu, the jutsu with negate each other. Yet, if the weaker element is a lower ranked jutsu than there is a chance it will just strengthen the opposing jutsu. To answer your last question, yes, it is possible to channel your element through a weapon, but only if it has a special chakra conduction metal that is expensive and have a certain level of control or beyond on that element." Kakashi finished, slightly wondering where this would lead for the young blond.

"What about my other question? How do I find out what element I possess?"

"I believe that is where I come in during this situation." Sarutobi said while pulling out a small piece of 8" by 4" paper, "You channel your chakra into this special piece of paper made from the bark of a special tree that reacts to chakra. Depending on how the paper reacts tells us what your primary element it. If your chakra is fire the paper will burn, if it is wind it will cut in half, if it is water it will become damp, if it is lightning it will crumple, and finally, if it earth it will crumble and turn to dust." He said while handing the paper to Naruto.

"Ok, no problem old man."Naruto said as he channeled his chakra into the paper while closing his eyes. The next thing he heard was a collective gasp.

Opening his eyes and staring at the gaping and wide-eyed faces of Hiruzen and Kakashi got him worried. He looked down to see his paper had split into four separate, and equally sized pieces of paper where on each corner something different happened.

On one corner you could see singe marks that result from something burning, on another corner it was damp, on another corner the paper crinkled inward, and on the last corner the paper appeared to be covered in dust and dirt.

Looking back up at Hiruzen and Kakashi he got nervous while looking around at their still surprised faces. Getting antsy he asked the question on his mind. "Did I do something wrong? What happened?"

Finally regained some composure, Hiruzen decided to answer Naruto's panicked questions to put the boy at ease. "Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. We were just startled about the results. It is rare for a jonin to have more than two, let alone an academy student to have all five. Yet, it does get me wondering on that question I asked you a few months ago. Did you ever ask the Kyuubi whether or not it gave you a bloodline when it was sealed into you?"

Thinking for a second, Naruto turned to Hiruzen to answer his question. "Sorry old man. I didn't figure out how to get into Kyuubi's seal without it wanting me until a couple of weeks ago. But if you want I can ask it real quick."

Giving a quick nod, Hiruzen watched Naruto move over to the couch and sit in a meditative position for a few moments before finally turning to the wide-eyed Kakashi. Looking at him for a moment Hiruzen said, "I know you have questions Kakashi so you might as well ask them right now."

Finally getting out of his daze Kakashi looked over at the 'Professor' getting ready to talk, "Do you truly believe the fox gave him a bloodline? On that note, when did he even find out about the fox and from whom?" Kakashi asked while his mind was working a million miles a minute.

Looking at the thoroughly in-thought Kakashi, Hiruzen answered him, "He found out about the fox last year on his birthday when he fell asleep next to his two new ninkin after running from a mob, and I do believe the fox gave him a bloodline because neither of his parents had any bloodlines and he has the senses of smell and hearing that is on par, if not greater than, that of an Inuzuka, along with the ability to talk to foxes and wolves and have night vision."

Thinking on what was just told to him, Kakashi decide to ask a few more questions. "So let me get this straight. He can talk to foxes and wolves, see at night time with perfect clarity, and have the hearing and smell of an Inuzuka. And did I hear you right when you said he had ninkin? I have never seen him with any dogs."

"Who said they were dogs?" As if on cue Akajima and Gurēfōsu jumped on top of Sarutobi's desk. Pointing to them he said, "This is Akajima and this is Gurēfōsu, Naruto's ninkin." With that introduction both of the ninkin bowed to Kakashi.

Thinking on it for a second, Kakashi decided to speak up. "I guess that makes sense. After all, he can apparently talk to foxes and wolves. It would only make sense to use them as ninkin over that of dogs for him. Yet, you do realize that if the Kyuubi did give him a bloodline there is a possibility that the council will want to put him in the CRA if he becomes a genin right?" He asked worriedly while looking at Naruto.

"I guess we will cross that bridge when it passes, but for now we will wait for him to come back from his seal." Hiruzen sighed while lighting up his pipe and waiting.

Unknown to them, the conversation between the Kyuubi and Naruto was just about coming to an end.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that you did give me all of this as a bloodline?" Naruto's voice echoed through the large sewer like seal.<p>

Another booming voice echoed its reply, **"Yes Naruto, I gave you a bloodline. After all, I can't have a weak container can I?" **The Kyuubi's voice boomed.

"I guess not, but still, I didn't know you could do that. That's pretty cool honestly." Naruto stated before turning around. "I'm going to tell the old man what you told me. I'll see you later Kyuubi." He said waving and finally fading back to consciousness.

What he woke up to was Hiruzen and Kakashi staring at him intently. Looking around for a second he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Um… Hi?"

Not realizing Naruto just opened the flood gates for questions Sarutobi asked the first one, "So what did the Kyuubi say?"

Thinking for a second, Naruto told him what the legendary beast told him. "He told me that he gave me a bloodline when I was born because he 'Couldn't have a weak container'." Naruto said with air quotes added onto the end.

"I see," Hiruzen said, thinking over what the child had just said. Still curious on the abilities of it, Hiruzen asked his next question. "So, what does your bloodline do?"

Knowing the answer immediately, Naruto answered, "He said that it is everything that you know about and then something about being able to create most sub-elements or something like that." He answered while picking at his ear.

Now fully into the discussion, Kakashi asked his first question. "Do you know any ninjutsu Naruto?" Thinking along the lines of what the kid could do if he could.

Looking down with a sad look, Naruto shook his head and said in a downbeat tone, "Unfortunately no, I don't know anything other than the substitution and transformation jutsus. I can't seem to get the clone jutsu no matter how little chakra I put into it. I always seem to overpower it. I have too much chakra to do it."

Thinking that the kid was probably right, Kakashi added his two cents. "Well if you can't pass because of that jutsu just come to the hokage. I am more than sure he will probably pass you if you can use any other useful skills."

Looking back up with a happy smile on his face Naruto said, "Yeah, your right. I'm gonna be fine. Thanks for the help Old Man, Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you later. I've got some training to do. Come on Akajima, Gurēfōsu, we gotta go. Bye."

As he was leaving Kakashi said his final line before leaving in a cloud of smoke. "Sensei would be proud of him. He has turned out better than we expected."

Full heartedly agreeing, Hiruzen turned back around to look back through the window towards the hokage monument thinking, _'Indeed, young Naruto will go far in this world, you would be proud of your son, Minato.'_

* * *

><p>The week seemed to fly by for Naruto as he trained for the final exam before he finally became a genin.<p>

'_I can't wait! They're going to be so surprised at how good I am. Hahaha, the looks on their faces are going to be priceless.' _Naruto thought while just getting to class.

Looking around for a second, noticing that everyone was there so far except Sakura, Ino, Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei. Finally seeing the usual empty seat by Sasuke, he went to sit down just as the door burst open with Ino and Sakura fight over who was going to sit next to 'Their Sasuke'.

The argument finally over, Sakura started moving towards Sasuke. Naruto decided, because of this to prepare for the screeching considering that he was sitting in the only seat next to 'Her Sasuke'. As soon as he saw he glare at him, Naruto began to feel sorry for Sasuke because of his extensive fan girl problem. _'Man I really don't envy the guys that have fan girls. These girls are fucking crazy.'_

Just as he finished this thought Sakura was already upon him.

"Move idiot. Sasuke doesn't need you making him smell of loser." Sakura yelled, hoping that just from telling Naruto to move he would.

"No Sakura, I won't move. Besides, I doubt Sasuke want another fan girl swarming him all day long. I mean, even he needs a break sometimes." Naruto said, smirking as everybody, except Choji and Shikamaru, who were snickering, were gaping in surprise at him rejecting Sakura.

In the back of the class, Ino looked at the snickering Shikamaru, who was sitting next to her. "What's so funny Shika? Naruto just did the unbelievable and rejected Fore-head girl."

This just caused Shikamaru to snicker more until he looked at Ino and said, "Ino, what's so funny is that Naruto got over Sakura months ago. Hell, he was hitting on Kiba's older sister Hana earlier this week and he wasn't doing that badly at it either."

At this point Kiba looked at Shikamaru and decided to yell, "Oh yeah, I still need to get that bastard back for that! When I got home Hana kicked my ass and said that I embarrassed her!"

At this point Shikamaru's snickering turned into full blown laughter while he held his side.

Wondering what was so funny, Ino asked him only to be answered as he was quieting down. "Oh, that's just great. Naruto didn't even realize he was doing it, but apparently that day he was at Kiba's clans' compound he was exuding some kind of alpha male like pheromone because apparently as he was walking he saw a lot of red faces from the girls and growls from the guys that were from our generation."

As Kiba was about to retort to that, he had to turn around as Iruka-sensei yelled for them all to shut up and turn around.

Finally about to finally begin his test, Akajima and Gurēfōsu finally jumped out of his coat and onto his head and shoulder. Just as he got his test he heard Akajima say, "There something off going on here. I can't figure out what it is, but it feels like something is wrong here."

After hearing that, Naruto looked closely at his test and noticed a little wavering. Recognizing that as a sign of genjutsu, Naruto put his hands together and began channeling his chakra, which he had explode outwards with a silent call of the word "release" to disrupt his chakra flow to turn off the illusion.

Realizing that Mizuki had passed out the test and that no one else's had a genjutsu on it, he began thinking that for the remainder of the day he better pay better attention to Mizuki and get him back later.

Half an hour passed and once it was obvious that everyone was finished, Iruka told everyone to follow Mizuki outside to do their weapons and taijutsu test so that he could grade their written exams.

Having purposely only answer 75% of his answers correctly, Naruto was looking forward to this part to show how much he improved in weapons and taijutsu. Knowing full well that they went by alphabetical order of last name, Naruto decided to chill out by a tree and watch the other.

About half an hour later Sasuke just called over to throw ten kunai and shuriken at the targets. The closer you hit to the bull's eye the better. If you hit it you get five points, if you came within one foot you got three points but if you just hit the wood then you got one. If you miss you didn't get any. Needing at least a 60 to pass, Naruto knew he didn't have to worry.

Upon hearing cheering Naruto looked up to see Sasuke got an 88 because of 14 bull's-eyes and 6 close shots. Getting up knowing it was his turn, Naruto stretched out as he walked towards the starting area waiting for the traditional begin.

Once he got it Naruto picked up three of each, kunai and shuriken slower and carefully, only to notice them fly past the post and looked at Mizuki with narrowed eyes to realize he just used a wind gale palm because his palms were outstretched.

Deciding that holding back wasn't an option anymore; Naruto picked the rest of the kunai and turned around only to hear Mizuki snort and say, "Finally going to give up brat?"

Snorting back, Naruto put each kunai between his fingers he looked towards Mizuki with a smirk saying, "You wish I would just give up." Just as he finished that sentence, Naruto turned around and in one fluid motion, let go of each kunai one after the other within seconds of each other only for them to hit the bulls eye each time with a hard 'THUNK'.

Grabbing the rest of the shuriken and doing the same with the fluid motion with the same 'THUNK', he turned around only to see that the rest of the students were staring at him wide-eyed causing him to say, "What?"

Giving him deadpanned expression, Shikamaru was the first one to speak up. "You just got 14 straight bull's-eyes, while barely looking at the target, after you just missed six concentrated shots completely. Do you realize how unlikely that is?"

Naruto just grinned at him and said, "Didn't I tell you and Choji on Monday that I was holding back all year. Besides, I would have gotten the first six too if it wasn't for some… outside interference." He finished saying as he glared at Mizuki at the end of his sentence. "But hey, we all still have the taijutsu practice. So it's all good." He finished with a smile, walking towards the taijutsu ring, not noticing glare from Mizuki or the stares from the rest of the class.

Once arriving at the ring, Naruto decided to wait by a tree again until his turn. This time knowing full well to not hold back too much against Mizuki or it might hurt.

For the taijutsu part of the exam, the students are forced to spar with their academy instructors in the ring without being forced out. The students had to last at least two minutes against the instructor or get a hit in within five minutes of starting.

Finally hearing his name, Naruto got up off of the tree and walked to the ring where Mizuki was waiting to start his test.

Looking at Mizuki, noticing an evil glint in his eye, Naruto decided to start in his fox stance. Upon entering the ring, he spread his back two feet apart and hunched down to where he was on all fours staring up at Mizuki.

Looking at the stance, Mizuki was thinking how easy this could be, _'I mean the demon isn't even using the right stance if he is trying to copy the Inuzuka.' _Deciding to voice his opinion, Mizuki prepared to banish Naruto's confidence. "How can you expect to last that long against me if you can't even do a correct taijutsu stance right? I mean, that's a pretty bad version of the Inuzuka stance if that's what you are trying to do." He said while notice the small smirk on Naruto's face.

"That's the problem for you though. This isn't the Inuzuka stance, because if it was I would already have Akajima or Gurēfōsu right next to me. No, this is my own stance, and it's not aimed to last, it's aimed to hit you." Naruto said with a complete voice of confidence.

"Is that so, fox-boy?" Mizuki said with humor in his voice, while glaring at Naruto. "If you are so sure you can hit me then go ahead and try. Because you will be done in just a minute." Just as he finished his speak he was off, chasing after Naruto with barely restrained speed.

Seeing that Mizuki wasn't going to hold back, Naruto narrowed his eyes and tensed up, preparing himself to strike back when Mizuki was in range. Just as Mizuki was within a few feet of Naruto, he smirked to himself, thinking that hitting the demon brat was going to be easy. What he didn't notice was a similar smirk on Naruto's lips as he was about to react.

Finally coming at Naruto, Mizuki broke hard and immediately went in for a roundhouse kick to his head. What surprised him was the fact that Naruto not only blocked his attack with his arm, but also came back with his own roundhouse kick aimed for his mid section. Jumping back from Naruto, Mizuki was put on the defensive when just within a couple of seconds Naruto was on him with an uppercut to the jaw that was blocked with his arms.

Not expecting the surprising strength of the blond, Mizuki was now nursing his arm, wary of the blonde's next move. Finally catching movement again Mizuki was forced to duck an incoming punch to the throat, only to realize too late that it was a feint when a hard knee was drilled into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Looking up, Mizuki saw the smiling face of Naruto staring at him. Seeing the 'demon brat' small put him in the stage ready to attack again. Noticing last second though that all of the other students were watching them intently, he decided against it, silently vowing to get the blond back with the ninjutsu part of the exam.

Calling that portion of the exam over after taking it easy on Ino, Mizuki lead the class back to the exam room where they would wait for the next part. On his way back he would openly glare at Naruto, thinking of a way to get back at him to get even for the blow.

Finally back in the class, everyone returned to their normal seats while Mizuki made his way to Iruka. Looking up, Iruka saw the class and Mizuki return after about three hours or so. Finally finished with grading the class's exams, he looked up to address the genin to be. "Ok, that was good timing, I just finished grading your written portion. I hope everything went well." Just as he finished saying that he saw Mizuki's glare at Naruto. Deciding to just move on, he spoke again. "Ok class, now it is time for the ninjutsu part of the exam. Mizuki and I are going to call your names and have you come down to the designated room and perform the three necessary academy jutsu for us. Now, onto the first person on the list, Shino Aburame." Iruka said while walking down the hallway to the designated room.

It was about an hour later when Naruto finally heard his name get called by Iruka. Walking down the hallway, Naruto noticed the rest of his class so far had passed and had gotten their headbands. Getting excited to get his too, Naruto took off towards the door, opening it with a loud boom.

Looking up, Iruka smiled seeing a very excited Naruto standing in front of him, ready to begin. Seeing this, Iruka decided to say, "Hello Naruto. As soon as you're ready I need you to try to do the transformation, clone, and substitution jutsus. Ok, when you're ready."

Getting the sign to begin, Naruto did a single hand sign, attempting to transform into the Sandaime only to notice that it wasn't working. Knowing that even he didn't have bad enough control to do a transformation, Naruto looked at Mizuki to see a small smirk on his face. Figuring this meant that somehow Mizuki was tampering with his chakra control, Naruto thought, _'So the bastard is going to try to stop me from graduating. For some reason I have a feeling he's planning something. I'll go along with you for right now bastard, but after that, if you are doing something fishy, I am going to stop you.' _Ending his train of thought, he decided to play oblivious and say to Iruka, "I guess I can't do the transformation right now, and I know I can't make a clone, so let me try the substitution."

Knowing this was over, Iruka decided to stop him before he could continue. "Sorry Naruto, I can't let you pass if you can't even do two out of the three academy ninjutsu to pass. I am sorry but you fail." He finished with a voice not hiding his disappointment.

Knowing that Mizuki was up to something, Naruto just acted depressed and walked out of the classroom. On his way out he noticed Mizuki's smirk grow even wider. Thinking only one thing was the reason for this, Naruto returned to his thoughts with his own thought. _'I got you now, you bastard. You have to be planning something, and I am going to stop it. Somehow I know you plan on blaming it on me, so I will just wait for you.'_

* * *

><p>An hour later, Naruto was sitting on his own swing in the academy grounds, pretending to be depressed, waiting for when he knew Mizuki would contact him. He wasn't disappointed when he heard the knowing thumps of steps behind him. Looking back, Naruto was fighting to repress a smirk when he saw Mizuki walking towards him in a fake compassionate look.<p>

Sitting back and relaxing for a second, Naruto wasn't disappointed with Mizuki's next few words. "I am sorry Naruto. Iruka meant well when he failed you. I know that test meant a lot to you so I know a way so that you can still pass." He said, waiting a minute for the obvious response.

"Sweet Mizuki-sensei, what do I have to do?" Naruto said in a voice that only he knew meant that he was aware of what Mizuki was about to do.

"Well I am going to have you take the extra genin test that we give to academy students like you. All you have to do is go to the Hokage tower and take the forbidden scroll from his office. You must learn one jutsu from it and return the scroll to me without being caught." Mizuki said, overjoyed at how easy this appeared to be. "You have to bring it to me by 10 o'clock tonight by the old house in the middle of the woods over by the training grounds."

Nodding his head in fake excitement, Naruto took off towards the hokage tower, knowing full well that he was about to take out a traitor. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto finally arrived at his destination and ran to the old man's office.

Reaching Hiruzen's office, he slammed open the door and yelled in there, "Hey old man. I am pretty sure Mizuki is up to something. He messed with my chakra during the ninjutsu test and sent me here to get the forbidden scroll and return it to him to become a genin. What do you think I should do?" He said while looking at the old Sarutobi.

"I think you should just follow this and see where it goes. By the sounds of it, it sounds like we have a traitor amongst us. Take the scroll; it is in the glass right there. Take it to your meeting place and make sure to capture the traitor for questioning. To make it believable I am going to send fake search parties for your capture. This is an official B-rank mission. Do not disappoint me Naruto." With that Sarutobi issued the boy to go while look back over the Leaf village. _'So this is what it has come to? Sending a boy to apprehend a chunin, that is probably a traitor. I hope I am doing the right thing here. I want you to make it back here safe Naruto.'_ Sarutobi thought looking out to see Naruto with the scroll, bounding towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Finally making it to the abandoned house by the training grounds, Naruto got bored and decided to look in to what was inside the scroll. Opening it revealed that there were several hidden jutsu from the leaf village in there.<p>

Looking at the first one Naruto looks at the first one to see it is called the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. This caused Naruto to think, _'Oh great, another clone jutsu. Might as well see what it says.'_

Looking at it again, Naruto decided to read the effects of the jutsu. Looking to see it only needed a single seal and that it forms solid clones already sealed his interest. Looking through it some more he read and realized that when the clones die they return whatever memories they have to the original and the other clones. Looking back at the title he sees that it is a B-rank forbidden jutsu because of the amount of chakra it uses. Noticing this, Naruto had one thought on his mind, _'This is great! I can probably use this to train my jutsu and scout. Besides I have plenty of chakra to spare.'_

On that line of thought, he got up and started practicing the jutsu.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Naruto looked up to realize he finally got it down. He could now make a shadow clone. Realizing just in time too as he felt a new presence nearby, he decided to dispel the clone and looked at the new arrival.<p>

He was shocked to see it was Iruka.

Upon seeing Naruto, Iruka was relieved to see that he was the one to find him. "Naruto, what are you doing with that scroll! It's illegal to steal, let alone from the hokage!" He exclaimed, surprised by the boys obvious dull wits.

Realizing that Iruka wasn't supposed to be there, Naruto came up with a quick excuse, "What are you talking about Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei told me to meet him out here after I learned a jutsu from the scroll and give it to him so we can return it so I can become a genin." Naruto shouted, hoping Iruka would get what he was saying before it was too late.

Just before Iruka was about to speak, they both heard a dark chuckle coming from behind them. Looking up towards a branch in a tall tree Naruto and Iruka looked up to find Mizuki clad in his chunin gear with two fuma shuriken tied to his back.

Looking down at Naruto, Mizuki saw the scroll and smirked, "So the demon boy brought me the scroll. Perfect, now I can take it to Lord Orochimaru and kill you two at the same time. But first, have you ever wondered why everyone hates you Naruto? Because I do, and I am willing to tell you." Mizuki said, ignoring the cries of "No Don't" from Iruka. He continued saying, "It's because 12 years ago when the Kyuubi was defeated, it wasn't killed. You can't kill a biju, you can only seal them. So the Yondaime sealed the great beast in you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" Mizuki exclaimed, readying one of the fuma shuriken on his back. As he was about to throw it, he heard a voice yelling, "I AM NOT THE GOD DAMN FOX. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KILL EVERYTHING AND HAVE NINE LARGE, WAVING TAILS?"

Looking down, Mizuki realized that it was Naruto that yelled. Wanting to end it all right there, he grabbed the fuma shuriken while yelling, "YOU ARE THE FOX, YOU STUPID BRAT! NOW DIE!"

Watching the scene, Iruka was about to jump in and stop it when something that surprised both him and Mizuki happened. Naruto pivoted his foot, making sure to time his movements perfectly or else this could end badly for him. Noticing that the shuriken was now only a few feet away Naruto went into his movements.

He sidestepped to the left at the last possible second while at the same time extended his arm. The result was the fuma's ringed circle ringing around his wrist and spinning around until it was finally in the grasp of his hand. Once it stopped moving Naruto looked up at Mizuki and said in a cold, calculating tone, "Never underestimate your opponent. It could end with your death or worse. Especially if your opponent is ME!" When he finished that last line he threw the fuma at Mizuki with full force and took off at full speed.

Half way there, Naruto put his hands together in an unfamiliar hand seal and shouted, "**MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**"

Suddenly the clearing was filled with hundreds of Naruto clones, who were all running full speed towards the wide-eyed Mizuki screaming, "TAKE THIS BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>One hour later Iruka was looking on the scene of Naruto kicking an unconscious Mizuki in the side. Seeing that he was finally out and Naruto calmed down, he decided to speak. "Good job Naruto. I didn't expect Mizuki to be a traitor. There's something I want to give you. Close your eyes."<p>

Agree to do what Iruka said, Naruto closed his eyes. A couple of moments later he felt a small weight on his forehead and Iruka's voice saying "open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that Iruka's headband was gone and on his own forehead. He was so lost in thought that he barely recognized Iruka saying, "Congratulations Naruto, you are now an official genin of the leaf." He finished with a proud smile on his face. Then another thought hit him, "When did you learn about Kyuubi, Naruto?"

"Oh, that? I learned about the Kyuubi months ago. We should probably return the scroll and Mizuki though. After all, it was my mission ever since Mizuki tried to get me to steal the scroll. The old man said it was a B-rank, so I might as well go get my money." Naruto said in a calm voice.

Hearing this, Iruka didn't know what to say. This kid just completed his first B-rank before even being a genin and he uncovered a traitor. There was nothing he could say except, "Ok, Naruto, let's go return the scroll." Although he was thinking, _'So, this is some of what you are capable of, eh Naruto? If so then you will be a great ninja and great Hokage. I hope the Yondaime is proud of you because I know I am.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading the second chapter of The Feral King, and don't forget to vote for Naruto's love life or to review on what you think could be better. I will look over all reviews and try to accommodate <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Team Selections and the

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy an then I got sick. Oh well. I decided three people that Naruto will be with. If you can guess them first you can pick another girl that was listed in the poll. I decided to end the poll early. The results were**

**1st place: Tayuya with 18 votes, then Koyuki with 15, and finally Kin with 14. I will be coming up with ways for Naruto to meet them in my story and hope that you like it.**

**On another note I will not be making this a NaruHina, if I do decide to put Hinata with him, it will only be as an equal to another and I will not make it one of those things where it just happens out of no where. All of the girls he will be with will have an equal part in this story but it will be Naruto centric. Thank You.  
><strong>

"Normal Talking"_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Biju Talking/Jutsu" _'Biju _****_Thinking'_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the jutsu from the show. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Team Selections and the Challenge of Bells<strong>

It was late at night at the Hokage Tower. There were currently three figures having a conversation in the office of the Leaf's famous Hokage. These three figures are Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, and the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. As of right now they were finishing a meeting about Naruto's first B-rank mission.

"So you're telling me that Mizuki was a traitor who tried to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals to give it to Orochimaru and that you got bored of waiting and decided to see why he wanted it and ended up learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu in just about five hours and used it against him to beat him?" Sarutobi asked, trying to see if he understood Naruto's story.

"Yep, that sounds about right. Sorry about reading the scroll though." Naruto said with a sheepish smile and a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Yet, as he remembered what it said, he had to ask the hokage one more question, "Hey Old Man. There is one thing I wanted to know about that jutsu though."

"Yes, Naruto, what do you want to know?" Hiruzen asked, wondering where this was going.

"Well, while I was reading over the details of the jutsu, it said that the clones return whatever they learn. I wanted to know if that would make it a possibility to help with my training. Stuff like ninjutsu, taijutsu kata muscle memory, and chakra control?" Naruto asked, curious to see if he could speed up his training.

"That is a very perceptive theory Naruto. Yes, it is believed to be possible to enhance your training with shadow clones. What would normally take you a year to master would only take half that with one more clone. Yet, no one has ever tried because they don't have the chakra reserves to produce more than a clone or two before being winded, so the training wasn't very effective for them. Yet, for someone like you that has more chakra than what they know what to do with, it is the perfect training system." Hiruzen said thoughtfully, thinking how Naruto would use the new training method to help himself. "Though, you will still have to train your body by yourself."

"That's ok. Besides, the jutsu can't make everything too easy for me, right? Oh, and one last question." Naruto said while looking at Hiruzen for a conformation to continue, when he got it he continued. "I was wondering if you could lend me a few kenjutsu scrolls. Some scrolls for a katana and a ninja-to would be my request."

"No problem Naruto. I can have them to you tomorrow. Now with that done, you will have to show up at your team selections at the academy on Monday. So you have three days to do what you want, but knowing you it will be training." Sarutobi said with a knowing smile while Naruto gave him a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck. "Now you will get your money for this mission on Monday after you meet with your team. Have a nice day and you are both dismissed."

Taking that time to leave, Naruto decided to go get some food at Ichiraku's Ramen before going to his training ground to train.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

Finally arriving at his own personally training ground, Naruto made about 200 clones, already knowing what he was going to do.

"Alright, gather up everyone. Break off into groups of 25. This is how we are going to do this, so pay attention." He said, immediately getting all of his clones' attentions. "Ok, group one is going to be working on wind jutsu. Group two is going to work on lightning jutsu. Group three is going to run through the iron fist taijutsu katas. Group four is going to check Akajima and Gurēfōsu's elemental affinities to make sure I am right and training with them to work on the new combination jutsu we have thought of. Group five will be working on the fox style. Group six will be working on seals to see if I can put storage seals on my body for equipment and weapons. Group seven will work on the water walking exercise until the point where we can do it in battle for a few hours if needed. Group eight will be doing the same thing only with the tree walking exercise. In each group you guys will disperse in groups of five every hour and a half. I really don't feel like finding out if it is possible to knock yourself out with gaining too much information at one time." After saying this Naruto turned around only to remember that he forgot one very important group. Making fifty more clones, Naruto turned to them and said, "Then you guys will grab and read my books on biology and anatomy and dispel once each of you finishes a book, but make sure none of you dispel at the same time as another. You guys, after all, are going to be carrying the most information."

After explaining everything to his clones, Naruto decided to start his normal physical training. Ever since Naruto got his chakra weights he has been able to up his weights more often than most other people because of his tenant's special healing powers.

Since starting his weights at 10 lbs, Naruto has been upping his weight every three weeks by 20 lbs. As of now his weights all stand at 90 lbs. At the end of every week he would make sure to take off his weights to be able to get used to his strength and speed. As of now, his strength and speed without the use of chakra is about that of an experienced genin with chakra, while his strength and speed with chakra is easily at the level of average to elite chunin.

Currently he raised his exercises to 20 laps around the village, 700 pushups, 700 sit-ups, 200 pull ups, 1000 kicks with each leg, and 1000 punches with each arm. He would do all of this before his reading, throwing, chakra control, jutsu practice, or like he is doing now, practicing his taijutsu against shadow clones.

After just finishing his warm ups for the day after three hours, Naruto looked back at all of the memories he got from his clones. Noticing his fox style improved a bit, he decided to test it out against some clones before heading home.

Creating 50 shadow clones, telling them to only use the iron fist, Naruto got into his stance by getting down on all fours, spreading his legs and arms out, and shifting from one side to the other in preparation for attack. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as one of his clones came in with a punch aimed right for his jaw. Reacting quickly, Naruto leaned his head to the left and gave a hard spin kick to the clone's gut, dispelling it upon contact. Feeling his senses go wild, Naruto quickly sidestepped to the right as two clones came from behind with an axe kick to where each of his shoulders were.

Knowing full well that when his clones started to team up, all hell broke loose, Naruto went on the defensive. Upon looking up, he saw another of his clones come at him with a chakra powered punch. Jumping out of the way, Naruto looked to his right just in time to get a hay maker to the chin. He back flipped in the air just in time to dodge another clone coming in with a round house kick, him replying with a heel kick to the chin, again dispelling the clone.

For twenty minutes, the clones and Naruto sparred like this. At first Naruto guarding until he saw a slight opening and using a strong hit to hit his opponent. Then, looking forward, Naruto saw that he only had two clones left to challenge him.

Preparing to go on the offensive, Naruto took off. Seeing his first target looking at him unflinchingly got him slightly nervous. Looking for the other clone, Naruto noticed just in time to dodge a spin kick to the head.

Quickly recovering, Naruto shot out with his right arm in an attempt to put an upper cut to his clone's gut. Moving to block, the clone noticed too late that the uppercut was a feint and was sucker punched with a left hook to the jaw and dispelled.

Looking for his last clone, Naruto wasn't disappointed to find it rushing at him. Reacting fast, he quickly swung his right hand in a clawing like motion but was quickly intercepted with a guard. The clone took advantage and tried to land a right hook to his jaw only to be blocked by Naruto's raised leg. Using his leg to an advantage, Naruto quickly spun in a handstand counter clockwise for a drilling kick only to be blocked again by the clone, which had put his arms in a cross block and skidded back five feet in a slight daze from the contact. Feeling that this was his chance to finish the spar, Naruto took of full speed with his left fist cocked back. Seeing this coming just in time, Naruto's clone copied his motion, fully intent on hitting his true self in the face.

When within a foot of each other, time seemed to slow down as they both brought their fist forward. The real Naruto, fully prepared for this, cocked his head to the side, dodging the fist, just as he drove his own chakra enhanced punch into the clones face. When the hit connected, the clone flew back and hit a tree before finally dispelling.

Knowing that the spar was finally over, Naruto took this time to finally let his exhaustion get to him. Sprawled out on the ground and looking at the sky, Naruto realized that the sun was setting. Finally noticing that his clones were just finishing up their studies, he got up and started walking home, feeling a little hungry.

When his final clones dispelled, Naruto finally let his mind wander as he took his memorized path back to his apartment. _'Today was a huge success. Not only was I right about the clones, but those new combos should be done by Monday. Man, my teammates and sensei are going to be surprised when they see what I can do. I can't wait!"_

With that final thought, Naruto finally reached his apartment. Going inside and locking the door, he decided to cook himself up some of the rabbit that he caught the other day. Eating his meal, he mused about what Akajima and Gurēfōsu have accomplished since he started training them and giving them his chakra, knowing full well that they could definitely put up a fight against a fresh-out-of-the-academy genin.

On that thought, Naruto finished his food and went to bed and waited for Monday in excitement.

* * *

><p>Finally it came, the day Naruto was waiting for. Today was the day of the team selections. Knowing that he had to leave early to get there on time, he hurriedly got up and got his breakfast of cereal. Upon finishing that, he grabbed his normal black shirt and blue pants before running to the door to grab his sandals and leave.<p>

On his way to the academy, Naruto was trying hard to keep his excitement off of his face. Thinking that he forgot something, Naruto opened up his new mental connection to the Kyuubi. _'Hey Kyuubi, I just remembered that I wanted to ask you something. Do you know if eventually Akajima and Gur__ē__f__ō__su will be able to talk to normal humans eventually?'_

'_**I don't know. It is possible, but if I remember correctly it all depends on if they take to your chakra that way or not. Yet, if they do learn how to speak to normal humans they will still be able to talk to you through just their thought and movements like normal.'**_ The Kyuubi answered in its normal deep, gruff voice.

'_I can accept that. I mean, I still understand them, so that's all that matters. I was just thinking for the future, that way I won't always have to translate for them. Oh! I'll talk to you later Kyuubi, I just got to the academy.'_ With that Naruto cut the connection between them, deciding to open again after he found out who was on his team.

* * *

><p>Walking into the classroom, Naruto sees that, surprisingly, he is not the first one there. No, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were there too. Unsurprisingly, Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke was looking out the window. Choji was eating a bag of chips. Kiba was talking to Akamaru, and Hinata was looking away with a blush.<p>

Just as Naruto was about to take his normal seat by Sasuke, he heard a familiar, lazy voice. "What are you doing here Naruto? I thought you failed?" Shikamaru said with half lidded eyes.

"Nah, I passed. Turns out some white haired ass hole screwed up my chakra control. So here I am, ready to get my team, but I gotta go Shika. Looks like more people are coming. So I'll talk to later." Naruto concluded, confusing the young, pineapple headed boy, before said boy gave up and went back to sleep.

Half an hour passed before Iruka arrived and looked up at the young ninja-to-be. His eyes roamed the room until they landed on the sight of Naruto reading a book that he did not recognize from his position. Deciding to ignore it for now and get started, Iruka started to speak. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives."

"Today you all begin your lives as the future of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You must train hard and stay strong. You must fight for the village and for your lives to complete what is needed to be done for the well being of all. You must learn to kill and to expect the unexpected and never underestimate anything or take it at face value. You must…"

As Iruka was talking, Naruto zoned out, already hearing this same speak from old man Hokage a few days ago after his B-ranked mission to capture Mizuki. He was just waiting to see who was on his team, who their sensei is, and what he wanted them to do.

As he was thinking he noticed that Iruka had just finished talking and brought out a scroll.  
>"Now I will begin calling out names of the team placements. Please, keep all comments to yourselves until your name is called."As he said this, he started calling out the names for the teams and their sensei's. It wasn't until team seven that he heard something actually interesting. "Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki…" At this Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes and they nodded, not having much of a problem with who was on their team. "And Sakura Haruno and their Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake." At this you could hear two very loud thuds and groans as Naruto and Sasuke banged their heads into their tables and a loud Sakura screaming something that sounded like 'Haha Ino-pig, love conquers all.' That was until she remembered the name of the second name that was called out and, like her teammates, banged he head on the table with a groan.<p>

Looking back at the three and sweat dropping at their antics, Iruka resumed his calling of the teams. "Team eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame under jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation and team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi. Now you will all wait for your jonin senseis here and leave with them to begin your new careers. As the last thing that I say to you as your sensei, I want you all to know that I am proud of you and that I know that some of you will go far in this world." Iruka said as he walked out of the room, deciding that the new genin can handle themselves.

* * *

><p>It was three hours later with the members of team seven being the only team left in their old classroom. The tension in the room has been growing ever since the last team had been taken out of the room over two hours ago. They were so high that Sakura almost decide to talk to Naruto to pass the time. As it was, Naruto was reading a scroll that seemed to say something about wind on it. Sasuke was looking out the window brooding. Then, finally, Sakura was pacing back and forth in the room, growing even more annoyed at their ever late sensei.<p>

Sasuke finally lifted his gaze from the window and looked around the room. At first he was thinking about looking back through the window until his eye caught something interesting. "Hey dobe, what are you reading?"

Hearing that he was being addressed, Naruto looked up to stare at Sasuke, knowing that no matter what he would do, he would never lose that nickname. Deciding to reply he said, "I am looking at a book about basic wind chakra manipulation, seeing as that is my strongest element. I was looking to see if I could figure out the first exercise to use the chakra better." As he finished he nodded his head, figuring that that was a good enough explanation that he wouldn't have to go any further.

Reading into Naruto's words, Sasuke picked up on something weird. "Your strongest element? You have more elements than just wind?" He said with actual curiosity in his voice.

Seeing no reason to lie to his teammate, Naruto answered Sasuke's question. "Yeah, I do. It turns out that I have a new bloodline that gave me an elemental affinity to all five chakra natures. Wind is just my strongest, and then it is fire, then water, then lightning, and finally earth." He said not bothering to look up from his book.

Hearing that his teammate had an affinity to all five elements, Sasuke had his interest pique at the possibilities of what the blond could do. He already figured out a few months ago that Naruto had been holding back, and ever since then, he knew that the blond had to be one of the strongest in the class, besides him, of course. "Sounds interesting dobe. Let me know how well that works for you."

Sakura looked back, just now noticing that the two were having a casual conversation. Just as she was about to ask what they were talking about, she heard the door open. Looking forward at the door, the girl felt he rage fire up at looking at the silver haired man.

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Sakura screamed. As she did, you could see Naruto on the ground, rolling around holding his ears and repeating the words, 'Dam it, not again.'

Kakashi looked around, noticing Naruto on the ground and figured he was just being weird. Then looked at Sasuke, who was looking at Naruto with a look that was mixed with amusement and annoyance, as if he couldn't decide which one he should be. Keeping his search of the room again, Kakashi finally laid his eyes on the pink haired girl who was screaming. Looking at his team again he decided to speak. "From looking at you three, I think… That you are all annoying. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, you could see a running Sasuke and Naruto coming out of the door to the stairs with a panting Sakura close behind them. Upon looking at his team, Kakashi had one thing on his mind, <em>'If they actually manage to pass she has a lot of work ahead of her.'<em>

Coming out of his thoughts, Kakashi told team seven to sit down across from him. Looking at them again he decided to speak. "Ok, now that we are all here, why don't we introduce ourselves? Stuff like our likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams will do."

"Well how about you go first Kakashi-sensei, to show us what to do." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at he and said, "Sure, why not. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I also have many hobbies and my dreams are none of your concerns."

Upon hearing this all three of the new team seven thought, _'All we learned was his name.'_

"Now, how about you go Pinky." Kakashi said while looking at Sakura.

Ignoring the pinky comment, Sakura spoke. "My likes are (giggles while looking at Sasuke), my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto, my hobbies are (again looks at Sasuke and giggles), and my dream is (looks at Sasuke with a blush and squeals)"

"Well that's nice to know I guess. Now it's your turn blonde." Kakashi said, throwing Naruto at center stage. "Ok, no problem Kakashi-sensei. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my ninkin Akajima and Gurēfōsu. I dislike screeching…" he said while glaring at Sakura. "… Traitors and people that try to hurt those I care about, like my friends. My hobbies are training, playing with my ninkin, hanging out with my friends, eating at Ichiraku Ramen, and gardening." At the last one, everyone gave him a strange look. "What? It's not alright for me to have a normal hobby…" When he said this they all looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Fine, whatever, I don't care. Anyway, my dream is to get strong enough to become the greatest hokage this village has ever seen and protect my friends."

Noticing that he finally finished, Kakashi moved on. "Now how about you, Sasuke?"

"I don't like many things except for training and my training partner." At this, Kakashi caught the glance that Sasuke sent towards Naruto. Deciding to look into this later, he let Sasuke finish. "I dislike many things, especially fan girls." He said while glaring at Sakura, who was looking at him with hearts in her eyes, oblivious to what he just said. Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement, knowing how much they annoy you. "My only hobby at the moment is to train and spar. My dream isn't really a dream; it is more of an ambition. An ambition to kill a certain man." _'He must be thinking about Itachi again'_ Naruto and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"Okay, now that we know each other, we will meet tomorrow at training ground seven for your genin test." Kakashi said, knowing there was going to be a question coming from one of them. As if Kami answered his prayers, Sakura raised her hand and said, "What test? I thought the test at the academy was our genin test?"

"Well yes, it was your test, but that test was only to weed out the ones that had no hope at being a ninja. This test is to see if you have started using your potential yet. Yet, there is a catch." Kakashi answered, and as soon as he answered Naruto said, "What catch?"

"The catch is that only 33% of you can pass. Therefore, only three teams will make genin from your class. Let's just hope that you are one of those teams." Kakashi answered. "Now meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at six. Oh, and I suggest to not eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." He finished as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that's awesome. We have another test. Oh well, it should be easy enough for us to do." Naruto said casually as he started to walk away.

"What do you mean dobe?" Sasuke asked, wondering why his teammate was so at ease with what was about to happen.

"What I mean is that just from today you can tell that he isn't going to show up tomorrow until at least eight thirty, and that he only suggested for us to eat breakfast, when in actuality we need to eat breakfast, because I can only assume that what he plans for us will need us to have a lot of energy." Naruto said with a tone of seriousness. Hearing this, Sasuke decided to walk back to his house, towards Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto caught up to him and said one last thing. "Whatever you do, make sure you are prepared. I have a feeling that tomorrow has something to do with fighting Kakashi, and if I am right, than we need to team up, because no matter how talented a genin is he will never be able to takeout an elite jonin by themselves. Do you understand me?" Seeing Sasuke's nod, Naruto waved his hand goodbye and started walking back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>The next day came around as you saw Sasuke and Naruto walking into the training ground at about quarter after eight. Looking around, they saw Sakura asleep next to a tree with her hand on her stomach. Deciding they should wake her, Naruto walked over to Sakura and gently shook her. "Sakura, how long have you been here? I thought I told you that Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to be here until about eight thirty?"<p>

Looking up as her vision started to clear up, Sakura spoke. "I got here at six, thinking that you were probably wrong. So I woke up early and started walking here. What time is it now?"

"Its eight twenty. You've been here for two hours. You really should have listened to me. Oh well, nothing we can do now I guess. We just have to wait for sensei to get here." Just as Naruto finished his sentence, Kakashi puffed into the field in a fog of smoke and said his all too common greeting. "Yo."

"Hi sensei. We're ready whenever you are. We'll pass it easy." Naruto said with nothing but confidence in his voice. Too bad that nobody noticed that just a little ways off you could see an orange puffy tail and a bluish grey puffy tail sticking out of the bushes.

"Well since you seem so eager, let's get started." Kakashi said as he pulled out two silver bells and attached them to his belt. "Your test is to get one of these bells off of me during a spar. You have until noon to get a bell."

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura declared as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the bells.

"That's because only two of you can pass. The third one will be sent back to the academy to repeat their last year." As Kakashi finished, you could see that Sakura was in inner turmoil while Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with knowing nods.

"Ok, now that you know the rules. You have to come at me with the intent to kill or else you aren't getting a bell. Good now, begin." Kakashi finished as he puffed out of the area.

Looking back at each other, Naruto and Sasuke had a non-verbal agreement as Naruto took off. Seeing that Naruto took off, Sakura began to panic. Seeing this, Sasuke hurried up and said, "Don't worry Sakura, me and Naruto thought this was going to happen ahead of time. So we devised a plan." Seeing her questioning gaze, he continued. "This test is to see if we can work together. No matter how strong a genin is, he can't take down a jonin alone. So we are going to start going as soon as Naruto gets back."

Just as Sasuke finished, Naruto appeared out of the bush and walked towards them. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei is about five hundred yards to the north of us reading a book by the river. This is probably to bait us into attacking head on. So here is my plan…"

* * *

><p>It was two hours later and Kakashi was starting to wonder where his genin were. That is, until Naruto walked right in front of him and stopped. "You really aren't that bright, are you? You don't just go at an enemy alone and not expect to be hurt."<p>

"But sensei, whoever said I was alone?" As he said this, Akajima and Gurēfōsu jumped out of the bushes and towards Naruto. "Oh, and sensei, you might not want to underestimate us. Let's go Akajima!" Just as Naruto said this he began going to quick hand signs, getting Kakashi to think, _'What's he doing? I thought that he said that he didn't know any ninjutsu?'_

Just as he finished that thought, you could see Naruto exhale deeply. **"Wind Style: Wind Bullet" **_**'Fire Style: Fox bullet'**_ Akajima thought as he and Naruto exhaled their attacks at the same time. Naruto's came out as the form of highly condensed air shots and Akajima's came out in the form of red multiple fireballs with fox heads. As they collided, Naruto said, **"Fox Combination: Fox Firestorm" **When the attacks collided the fireballs sped up and became so hot that the color changed to white.

Looking at the attack, Kakashi decided he didn't want to be hit by it. As he jumped out of the way, he saw the fox like fireballs collide with the ground and cause minor explosions. Seeing this he thought _'When did he learn how to do this, let alone combine it?' _As if hearing his thoughts, Naruto said, "Do you really think I spent the weekend doing nothing sensei? The shadow clone jutsu is awesome. I have been looking over the theory of elemental jutsu and how to combine them for a couple of months. I didn't learn how to do any until this last weekend."

Hearing this, Kakashi decided he wanted to see what else his new student could do. Just as he was about to attack he heard the words 'Now Sasuke' come out of the blondes mouth. Turning around, Kakashi came face to face with an inhaling Sasuke holding the tiger hand sign. Knowing where this was going, Kakashi decided to move, but just as he was about to move, he noticed that the area seemed to be lowering down. Taking this as a sign of genjutsu, he put his hand together and channeled chakra and said the word release.

Looking back towards Sasuke, Kakashi noticed him just release his fireball. Sidestepping, he heard another Naruto speak behind him again. "Don't turn your back on your enemy sensei, NOW GURĒFŌSU!" Naruto finished yelling, as he started already going through another stream of hand signs with Gurēfōsu standing on his shoulder, building up his chakra.

Finishing, Naruto shouted, **"Lightning Style: Breaking Charge!" **_**'Water Style: Water Gun!'**_

"**Wolf Combination: Raging Current!"**

Turning around upon hearing the shout, Kakashi turned wide eyed at the sight before him. Rushing at him at a high speed was a stream of steady water coming from the mouth of Gurēfōsu. In the stream were, what looked like, a steady stream of electricity.

Seeing that if he got hit by the stream, it was going to hurt, Kakashi did a quick substitution with a nearby log. Upon seeing said log get destroyed, Kakashi was happy to know that he made the right choice. Though when he heard a jingling and felt a light wind, he knew something was amiss. Looking up, he heard a voice speak in his left ear. "You really should keep your guard up Sensei."

Just as he was about to panic, Kakashi heard the distant alarm of the clock go off. Hearing this, he stopped Naruto's incoming hand going for his bells. He then said in a loud voice, "Exercise over, meet me back at the training post." With that final word he puffed away in a seal-less shunshin.

Arriving back at the tree stumps, Kakashi waited a couple of minutes for his team to come back to the spot. Not being disappointed, two minutes later, you could see the forms of a down cast Sakura, and the skeptical and suspicious forms of Naruto and Sasuke. Upon seeing the latter, Kakashi inwardly smiled, thinking that they probably figured out the meaning of the test, though decided not to act like they have yet.

"Before I tell you the results, I want to know something. Naruto how did you and your ninkin perform those jutsu? I thought you said that you said that you didn't know any jutsu?" Kakashi asked with a confused look on his face until he got his answer from Naruto in a vague idea. "The wonders of shadow clones and having unlimited elemental affinities, plus, when I would give my chakra to them to allow them to gain larger chakra coils, they each picked up two of my affinities. Akajima took my earth and fire affinities while Gurēfōsu took my wind and water affinities. They studied how to use their elements thanks to me training with the Inuzukas over the last year. So we work pretty well together now."

"That's pretty smart, getting help from the leading authority on how to train ninkin in the entire village and work with it. I will have to give credit to you for working on that." Kakashi said with an undertone of pride in his voice. He was very proud to learn about how Naruto had acted since he got his ninkin a year ago, but he still had a test to perform.

"So, you didn't get the bells… Oh well, I guess this only means one thing." He was cut off though when Naruto spoke. "We pass don't we? The test was about teamwork and the _two _bells were just to try to get us to split up and try to get one by ourselves wasn't it? After all, working with the Inuzukas taught me how important teamwork is in the shinobi world. It can mean the difference between life and death after all."

"That's very perceptive Naruto. You are correct; though you are the first team that I have taught that has caught that hidden meaning. In the shinobi world, one cannot simply be lead to believe that all things said to them are fact, in all situations the shinobi must 'look underneath the underneath' so to speak." Kakashi said in a proud tone, marveling at how the young genin caught onto the meaning of the test. "So starting tomorrow we will start missions in the morning and train in the afternoon. In the evening you are free to do as you please, though I advise rest or more training. Meet back here at six tomorrow morning, see ya." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See ya later sensei." Naruto said, looking back, he waved towards his teammates as he started walking away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at eight thirty. See ya."

"Wait Naruto, what do you mean eight thirty? Sensei said to meet here at six." Sakura questioned as Naruto was walking away.

Turning his head back slightly, Naruto said, "Exactly Sakura, remember, you have to look underneath the underneath. He is obviously someone that is always at least two and a half hours late to anything unless it is Hokage's orders. So he won't be here until at least eight thirty tomorrow. So I'll see you then, no point in waking up when we are just going to be waiting."

Understanding his logic, Sakura nodded her head and looked back to Sasuke only to notice that he was already gone. Sighing to herself, she decided to just leave and rest for the next day.

* * *

><p>At the hokage tower, you could see eight jonin standing in front of the Hokage.<p>

"You may all begin; we will listen to Kakashi once he gets here." The Professor said as he sat in front of the jonin.

Upon hearing to jonin spoke from left to right. "Team one failed." "Team two failed" Team three failed" This kept going until the seventh person was about to speak. "Team eight, under Kurenai Yuhi, passed."

The speaker was a young woman, probably in her early to mid twenties. She wore a red shirt with one long sleeve for the right side and the left side didn't have a sleeve though. On top of that was a long dress that looked to just be a long scroll rolled over her body several times, the dress ended at just about her knees. Her skin was a light pale with bandages on her forearms up to her knuckles. With her dark red eyes staring at you as though she was looking through you. This young woman is the Leaf's 'Ice Princess', Kurenai Yuhi.

Just as she said this, she continued speaking, "The team had great teamwork and scouting abilities. With Kiba's nose, Hinata's Byakugan, and Shino's kikakchu beetles, they can find almost anything."

Accepting the answer, Hiruzen nodded to the next man to continue. The next man was tall, had dark hair with a beard and dark eyes. He wore a standard jonin outfit with a white bandana attached to his waist with the kanji of fire on it in a red circle. This man's name was Asuma Sarutobi, former member of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve that protected the fire lord. "Team ten, under Asuma Sarutobi, passed. Those three will definitely be the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio. With Shikamaru's brains, Choji's brawns, and Ino's ability to keep them in line, they will be a great team."

Accepting the answer, Hiruzen was about to end the meeting when the door opened. "Sorry I'm late, but I got sidetracked by a black cat crossing my path on the way here. So I had to take the long way around." At this, all of the entrants in the room sweat dropped at Kakashi's words, knowing that it was just another of his lame excuses. "Anyway, I have come here to say that team seven, under jonin Kakashi Hatake, has passed."

Everyone stared wide eyed at Kakashi, knowing that he has never passed a team before. Looking around the room, Kakashi sweat dropped. "Is it that hard to believe that I passed a team?" At the unanimous nod he sighed. "Well, what can I say, one of them figured out the meaning to the test and helped the others."

"I bet it was the Uchiha." A random jonin spoke only to be corrected by Kakashi. "Actually it was Naruto who figured it out." At that, everyone was surprised. The supposed dead-last, the dobe, figured out the reason behind Kakashi's test and helped his team pass.

Being the first to get over his surprise first, Hiruzen motioned for Kakashi to continue. "Well at first, I thought after the first two hours that they chickened out. Well that was until Naruto stepped out straight in front of me. When he did that I figured he wasn't very smart. That was until his ninkin jumped out of the bushes…"

"He has ninkin? Since when?" Came the curious voice of Kurenai.

"Yes he has had ninkin since the beginning of his last year in the academy. Now as I was saying, his red fox, Akajima, jumped on his shoulder and he began doing hand signs. At first I was curious because I remember that he said that he couldn't do any ninjutsu the week before. That thought came to a halt when his fox shot small, fox shaped, fire balls at me. Just as they left the foxes mouth, Naruto used a wind jutsu to strengthen it. Just when I moved out of the way, he yelled for Sasuke. That is when I felt a weak genjutsu affecting me, which I presume was the work of Sakura, which I quickly dispelled and turned around to see Sasuke finishing the hand sign for the fire ball jutsu. When I moved out of the way, I heard Naruto speak again. Apparently he used another combination jutsu with his wolf, Gurēfōsu, this time, because when I turned around I saw a stream of fast approaching water with lightning in it coming from the wolfs mouth with Naruto touching the stream. When I substituted out of the way I felt a soft wind and heard Naruto speak before he was about to reach the bells. It was at that second that the alarm went off and I told them to meet me back at the training post to pass them after I stopped Naruto's arm."

"What I want to know is how the supposed dobe got a hold of some ninkin with the elemental affinities to fire and water and how he has the affinities to lightning and wind." Stated Asuma.

Deciding to answer Asuma, Hiruzen spoke. "Actually, when Naruto got his ninkin, they were just an ordinary fox kit and wolf pup that he could talk to. He came to me the next day to learn how to train them. Then later in the year he started getting help from the Inuzuka clan to finish the beginner training for them. Besides, they got their elemental affinities from him, and they both have two affinities, not one."

At this, Asuma's jaw dropped. "But how can his ninkin get their affinities from him? He can't have four elemental affinities, that's unheard of, even for elite jonin. At most, some will have three."

"That would be true in most cases, but it was proven last week that Naruto has a new bloodline that gave him an elemental affinity to all elements. All he has to do is unlock them and train them. So for his it is heard of." Kakashi stated in matter-of-fact tone.

Again, every jonin in the room except for Kakashi and Hiruzen's jaw dropped at this. "So he has an affinity to all elements?" Asuma asked, incredulous to the new knowledge.

"That is correct. Add to the fact that he learned the shadow clone jutsu, knows the secret behind it, and has massive chakra pools; he can be one powerhouse of a ninjutsu specialist. Plus his ability to talk to members of the canine species and enhanced hearing, sight, and smell is another huge bonus of his bloodline." Kakashi said as finishing statement. Turning back to the old hokage, he said, "Now I will take my leave Lord Hokage. My team and I will be back tomorrow for our first team mission. Have a nice day the rest of you, see ya." At that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shaking his head at Kakashi's antics, Hiruzen stared at the rest of the jonin present before speaking. "You are all allowed to go. I expect you and your teams here soon for their first missions Asuma and Kurenai."

With that, the rest of the jonin left with a lot of thought going on in their heads about the news of a new bloodline in their village. When the left one left, Hiruzen had a quick thought, _'You will be a strong one Naruto, I know you will. You have already made me proud, just like I know your parents probably are right now.'_ With that final thought, Hiruzen returned to his paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I have added another poll to my profile. It is asking whether o<strong>**r not I should make it so that it is a possibility that later on in the story Naruto develops a dojutsu** **and if the answer is yes after the poll is after for a few chapters, I will adjust the first few chapters so that it is a possibility and you guys can send me suggestions for what it does, looks like, and what the different levels are, along with what its called.**

**That's it for now. See ya! TheEternalSage out.**


	4. Author Note: Important: Adoption

I decided to put my story up for adoption because I don't have the time to do. I already had the base line set like how he would meet Yugito and Fu in the Chunin exams, how he would save Haku, who would be a girl, he just doesn't seem manly enough whether it be because of looks or voice. It would be a harem which would include at least Fu, Yugito, Hana, and probably Haku, maybe Tayuya. I don't know, I like her for some reason. His bloodline would allow him to talk to canine family animals like foxes and wolves. It would still allow him to use all of the elements. You can choose wether he has a dojutsu or not. Obviously he would still have his ninkin. I would try to keep Naruto from being godly but make him stronger and not so naive. Also I was going to say that Hana trained him in the basics of using ninkin. The girls he is with will be at the most two to two and a half year older than him so de-age Yugito and Hana. But yeah I don't have the time to do the story so I am putting it up for adoption. Thanks, Feral Sage.


End file.
